User blog:CoyoteDork/Or this too
28. Regina Gibbons Ben: Josh: So the only reason she's ranked above Eli is because she had a complete little story in which she actually played a somewhat active role, whereas Eli just had things happen to him. I like how you delved into the reason why Regina hated gay people, and I was satisfied with the answer as it actually made sense. She had a fine enough role helping Josh move forward in life and I'm happy they got to reconcile. Also, love the fact she was created just to spite real life José. ^^ 29. Elijah Davis Ben: Josh: Who? Nah but it’s no secret that Eli is one of the blandest main characters to come out any friend fiction, but you just embraced that and made him a walking meme within himself so it’s all good. He served as a plot point at most times to just inconvenience Rena and he did fine at that sure. I remember enjoying his many attempts to catch Liz and Rena in the act and sabotaging Rena’s career. However, it was a relief when he finally learned about the affair, plus it pushed Liz onto her arc of becoming a better person and character (sorta). Idk what else to say, his death was cool. Very Scream Queens. His moment of glory comes from the alternate reality though, he loves food sex. Bae. 30. Gregory Keating Ben: In the end, I really liked Greg's character. He started off more annoying than anything, trying to steal Brad from Josh, but by the third season, he really became a character you love to hate. Both when he went against Josh in court and then later when he tried to prosecute Joe, he was just really rude, and especially to Josh, who we were already sympathising with, so he made for a good antagonist. I'm glad justice was served in the end. Josh: Greg is a nice place to start on this list, he's nothing too special but he had a cute little role for the series. He was a little worm in season 2 trying to get between Josh and Brad, but nothing can stop true love... except a giant church explosion. Season 3 is when Greg got better though, becoming even more of an antagonist to Josh. The scene in court when Josh pretends to be Brad is a fave and Greg is a lil c*nt for the way he speaks to him. I really enjoyed him in his trial against Joe too, that whole ep had a lot of great interactions in court and Greg helped that happen I guess. He got just what he deserved getting blown to smithereens though. RIP. Honorary Mentions Gregory Rank.png| Yas Belich Ben: She was so fun. Josh: I wish she could have made the top 30. Gregory Rank.png| Yas Belich Ben: She was so fun. Josh: I wish she could have made the top 30. Gregory Rank.png| Yas Belich Ben: She was so fun. Josh: I wish she could have made the top 30. Category:Blog posts